nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorcerer
Description: Sorcerers are arcane spellcasters who manipulate magic energy with imagination and talent rather than studious discipline. They have no books, no mentors, no theories - just raw power that they direct at will. Sorcerers know fewer spells than wizards do and acquire them more slowly, but they can cast individual spells more often and have no need to prepare their incantations ahead of time. Also unlike wizards, sorcerers cannot specialize in a school of magic. Since sorcerers gain their powers without undergoing the years of rigorous study that wizards go through, they have more time to learn fighting skills and are proficient with simple weapons. Alignment Restrictions: None Hit Die: d4 Proficiencies: Armor (Robes), Weapons (Simple) Skill Points: (Int mod * 4 at 1st level) 2 + Int mod Skills: Concentration, Craft Armor, Craft Trap, Craft Weapon, Heal, Lore, Spellcraft Primary Saving Throw(s): Will Spellcasting: Arcane (Charisma-based, no need for preparation, armor related chance of spell failure is a factor). Must have a Charisma score of 10 + the spellâ€™s level to cast a spell. Special Abilities & Feats *Level 1 Summon Familiar Spells Level 0 *Acid Splash *Daze *Electric Jolt *Flare *Light *Ray of Frost *Resistance Level 1 *Burning Hands *Charm Person *Color Spray *Endure Elements *Expeditious Retreat *Horizikaul's Boom *Grease *Ice Dagger *Identify *Ironguts *Mage Armor *Magic Missile *Magic Weapon *Negative Energy Ray *Protection from Alignment *Ray of Enfeeblement *Scare *Shelgarn's Persistent Blade *Shield (spell) *Sleep *Summon Creature I *True Strike Level 2 *Balagarn's Iron Horn *Blindness/Deafness *Bull's Strength *Cat's Grace *Cloud of Bewilderment *Combust *Continual Flame *Darkness *Death Armor *Eagle's Splendor *Endurance *Flame Weapon *Fox's Cunning *Gedlee's Electric Loop * Ghostly Visage *Ghoul Touch *Invisibility *Knock *Lesser Dispel *Melf's Acid Arrow *Owl's Wisdom *Resist Elements *See Invisibility *Stone Bones *Summon Creature II *Tasha's Hideous Laughter *Ultravision *Web Level 3 *Clairaudience/Clairvoyance *Clarity *Dispel Magic *Displacement *Find Traps *Fireball *Flame Arrow *Greater Magic Weapon *Gust of Wind *Haste *Hold Person *Invisibility Sphere *Lightning Bolt *Keen Edge *Magic Circle against Alignment *Mestil's Acid Breath *Negative Energy Burst *Protection from Elements *Scintillating Sphere *Slow *Stinking Cloud *Summon Creature III *Vampiric Touch Level 4 *Bestow Curse *Charm Monster *Confusion *Contagion *Elemental Shield *Enervation *Evard's Black Tentacles *Fear *Ice Storm *Improved Invisibility *Isaac's Greater Missile Storm *Lesser Spell Breach *Minor Globe of Invulnerability *Phantasmal Killer *Polymorph Self *Remove Blindness/Deafness *Remove Curse *Shadow Conjuration *Stoneskin *Summon Creature IV *Wall of Fire Level 5 *Animate Dead *Ball Lightning *Bigby's Interposing Hand *Cloudkill *Cone of Cold *Dismissal *Dominate Person *Energy Buffer *Feeblemind *Firebrand *Greater Shadow Conjuration *Hold Monster *Lesser Mind Blank *Lesser Planar Binding *Lesser Spell Mantle *Mind Fog *Mestil's Acid Sheath *Summon Creature V Level 6 *Acid Fog *Bigby's Forceful Hand *Chain Lightning *Circle of Death *Ethereal Visage *Isaac's Greater Missile Storm *Globe of Invulnerability *Greater Dispelling *Greater Spell Breach *Greater Stoneskin *Legend Lore *Mass Haste *Planar Binding *Shades *Summon Creature VI *Tenser's Transformation *True Seeing *Undeath to Death Level 7 *Bigby's Grasping Hand *Banishment *Control Undead *Delayed Blast Fireball *Finger of Death *Great Thunderclap *Mordenkainen's Sword *Power Word, Stun *Prismatic Spray *Protection from Spells *Shadow Shield *Spell Mantle *Summon Creature VII Level 8 *Bigby's Clenched Fist *Blackstaff *Create Undead *Greater Planar Binding *Greater Sanctuary *Horrid Wilting *Incendiary Cloud *Mass Blindness/Deafness *Mass Charm *Mind Blank *Premonition *Summon Creature VIII *Sunburst Level 9 *Bigby's Crushing Hand *Black Blade of Disaster *Dominate Monster *Energy Drain *Gate *Greater Spell Mantle *Meteor Swarm *Mordenkainen's Disjunction *Power Word, Kill *Shapechange *Summon Creature IX *Time Stop *Wail of the Banshee *Weird Epic Sorcerer Skill Points: 2 + Int mod Bonus Feats: 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38 Epic Sorcerer Bonus Feats: Automatic Quicken Spell, Automatic Silent Spell, Automatic Still Spell, Epic Energy Resistance, Epic Spell Focus, Epic Spell Penetration, Improved Combat Casting, Great Charisma Category:Classes